Reiwa Series (Meesmoth)
The Reiwa series (令和リーズ Reiwa shirīzu) is a term used to identify films produced during the current political era of Japan, the Reiwa era or Reiwa period. The Reiwa series is named after the political Reiwa era in Japan, which started in 2019 with the ascension of Emperor Naruhito, to the throne, and continues to this day. Films Godzilla Series The Godzilla Reiwa era lasted from 2018 until 2025. The entire series is focused on a group of young girls in the Philippines who struggle for their survival from giant monsters and other threats such as murderers, alien races, and natural disasters. * The Return of Godzilla (2018) * Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion (2022) * Godzilla vs. the Mysterians (2025) Mothra Series The Mothra Reiwa era lasted from 2030 until 2034. The entire series is focused on the story of giant moth kaiju Mothra and a Filipino actress as more ancient kaiju rise and the continued murder of several celebrities by an unknown killer. * Mothra: The Divine Moth (2030) * Mothra vs. Bagan (2032) * Battra's Counterattack (2034) Ghidorah Series The Ghidorah Reiwa era lasted from 2035 until 2039. The entire series is focused on the story of King Ghidorah after laying waste to planet Venus thousands of years ago, who proceeds to do the same on Earth, but Hedorah, accidentally lands on Earth after a comet passed over the planet. * Ghidorah, King of Terror (2035) * Godzilla vs. Ghidorah (2037) * Invasion of the Smog Monster (2039) Gamera Series The Gamera Reiwa era lasted from 2041 until 2045. The entire series is focused on the story of a known criminal whose orders is to kill a college student but accidentally falls in love with her, while continued melting of the Arctic polar ice unleashed Gamera, a giant turtle from prehistoric times, and later fights Godzilla, the very first kaiju that appeared in the eyes of humanity. * Gamera (2041) * Gamera vs. Gyaos (2043) * Godzilla vs. Gamera (2045) Finale The final film of the Reiwa era takes place in 2054, Godzilla's 100th anniversary, where Godzilla and Gamera continue their battle across the Pacific Ocean, making landfall at Seattle. King Ghidorah returns, but is much stronger than before, Godzilla and Gamera team up to battle King Ghidorah to end the kaiju mayhem on humanity's existence. * Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle (2054) Timeline Characters Godzilla Series * Lily Pelaez - A 17-year old girl who lives in Manila, Philippines and likes to join on beauty pageants. She became the only witness to Cecilia's death, placing her life in danger. She was killed during the events of The Return of Godzilla. * Nicole dela Cruz - The best friend of Lily, she has a sister named Ella. During the events of The Return of Godzilla, she manages to rescue Lily several times, only for her to fail during Godzilla's rampage. She was brutally killed during the events of Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion. * Diana Santiago - Lily's cousin, she decides to leave her hometown Bacolod to stay with Lily on Manila. * Louise Ocampo - A close friend of Nicole, she also left Bacolod for Lily and Nicole in Manila. * Kathleen Gonzales - Another friend of Lily, she was killed during the events of The Return of Godzilla. * Annalyn Diaz - Another friend of Nicole, also from Bacolod. * Ella dela Cruz - Nicole's sister, she was killed during the events of The Return of Godzilla. * Christine Gonzales - A 16-year old high school student from Cebu, and is Kathleen's sister, she was the person that discovers who is behind the brutal murder of Nicole dela Cruz in 2019. * Joanna Ann Reyes - A 28-year old single parent that lives in Manila with her one-year old daughter. * Karen Rosales - A close friend of Joanna, she works at a five-star hotel in Pasay City. * Rebecca de Guzman - A 30-year old lawyer who meets Joanna. * Alyssa Cervantes-Alonzo - A 16-year old high school student in Manila. * Maya Hermosa - A close friend of Alyssa. * April Bautista-Alonzo - A 24-year old nurse that is a friend of Alyssa, who also happens to be her sister in-law. Mothra Series * Evangeline Santos - A 26-year old Filipino actress who encounters Mothra, and becames her ally. * Chloe Santos-Collins - A close friend of Evangeline, she lives in New York after having a bad experience during her last visit to the Philippines. Ghidorah Series To be added. Gamera Series * Marie delos Santos - A 22-year old college student who accidentally falls in love with the man who is supposed to kill her. Monsters Introduced Godzilla Series To be added. Mothra Series To be added. Ghidorah Series To be added. Gamera Series To be added. Trivia * Technically, The Return of Godzilla was released during the Heisei era rather than the Reiwa era, but is considered part of the Reiwa series due to being the beginning of a new series and sharing continuity with the Reiwa films that followed it. * Like in the Showa and Heisei series, all of the Godzilla films in the Reiwa series comprise a single complete continuity. The Millennium series do not follow this trend, featuring staggered continuity between its films. * All the Godzilla films of this era take place in the Philippines in some way. The only exception is Godzilla vs. the Mysterians, which takes place in San Francisco and Taipei. * Every Godzilla film of this era only feature female protagonists, the first time in the Godzilla series. Category:Eras